Puppies and Kitties
by thoughtyouknewr
Summary: Sam is on the edge of breaking because of all the stress he's under. Dean goes to get some beer and comes back to Sam sobbing about puppies and kitties. Just fluff, really. An upset Sammy being calmed down by his big brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Another filler for "Ohsam". Yeah, I spend way too much time on my computer **

**This one is for a really old prompt, but I was a little late to the party, and I enjoyed writing it, so whatever. **

**Prompt; _Commercials Suck___**

Sam is trying to be strong for dean but everything is weighing on him. He misses Jess, Cas, his dad, and bobby. He has memories of Madison and Amy. He is tired of Lucifer, he misses the way things use to be and is basically at the end of his rope. They are watching TV and commercials come on.. Dean hates commercials. He goes outside and does who knows what. Sam stays and that one really sad puppy commercial comes on and its all he can take, he starts crying and goes to find Dean. Before Dean can even turn around Sam is like clinging to him sobbing muttering things about puppys and kittys and in the end dean is just like.. confused but can read sam like a book so like *insert fluff* told you commercials suck. I can see this being potentially really sad/funny. pref gen.

**I changed it so Dean found Sam instead of the other way around, but that's the way it came out. (shrugs) **

Puppies and Kitties

Dean had no idea what was going on.

He and Sam had been watching TV together, when it hit commercial break. Dean, being Dean, hated commercials and refused to watch them.

Hence, he left the room to get more beer from the impala.

He was kind of worried about Sam. Dean knew that with the whole Amy deal, Sam was thinking about Jess and Madison. He also knew that Lucifer was still a big problem for his baby brother.

He knew Sam was going to break soon, and he was worried about it happening at a time that it might endanger them.

But he really didn't expect this.

He had been gone for a minute and a half tops.

He had come back to Sam sobbing his eyes out and clutching his pillow.

"Sam?" Dean asked carefully.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeean!" Sam wailed, latching onto Dean so fast that Dean was stunned.

"What-?" Dean started to question.

"The puppy was so _sad_, Dean," Sam sobbed into his jacket.

"Um…._what_?" Dean inquired. He had been expecting anything from Jess's favorite color to Lucifer's forked tongue, but he hadn't thought of this.

"There were kitties too," Sam bawled. "And-and-and they were all-it was so-Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!"

"Right here," Dean soothed.

He suspected that this wasn't actually about the dogs and cats currently parading their way across the TV screen. Sam was probably just pushed too far by the sad commercial; he really needed to cry, and this provided him with a reason.

Even if it _was_ a reason Dean would normally make fun of for all of time.

But Sam _really_ didn't need to be made fun of right now. What he needed was his big brother, a huge hug, and probably a night of snuggling.

Which was good, because that was actually something Dean could provide.

"I-they-the kitties are so _tiny_, De," Sam cried. "And the puppies are all-all-all _messed up_!"

"Ok, I think that's enough TV for now," Dean announced. He grabbed the remote and switched off the television. "We can talk more about the kitties and puppies tomorrow."

"I also think it's time for Sammy's to be in bed," he continued.

"No!" Sam shouted, clinging to Dean all the tighter.

My _God,_ but that sparked memories. He could remember Sam doing exactly the same thing as a two year old.

"_No, De! No bed!"_ the phantom voice of a squeaky little toddler insisted as the tiny little foot stomped and tears ran down the somewhat chubby cheeks.

That was before Dad started leaving the alone long enough that they ran out of food. His baby brother had lost all his baby fat real quick when that happened.

"Shhh, Sammy, it's gonna be ok. Everything will be better when you wake up," Dean wasn't sure if he was soothing the big Sam hiding in his shoulder, or the ghost of a long gone two year old.

He decided it didn't matter when both responded the same way.

"Nuh-uh!" Sam denied, shaking his head into Dean. "Don't wanna."

"I know you don't," Dean agreed, carefully detaching Sam from him and sliding down to the floor. He didn't want to let his little brother go, but they couldn't go to bed with Sam still wearing shoes.

Dean started unlacing his boots, but Sam made no move to help. He just sat there and honest to God _pouted_ down at Dean.

"I don't _wanna_ go to bed," he sobbed.

"I know baby boy," Dean soothed, running his hand through Sam's hair. "But you've been working too hard lately. You need sleep before we can do anything to save the puppies and kittens."

"But I wanna do it _now_," Sam stalled.

"You're too tired to save them now," Dean gently objected.

Tears ran faster down Sam's cheeks.

"But I don't _want_ you to leave me alone!" he wailed.

Dean stared up at him in surprise. "Who said anything about me leaving you?" he asked, stunned.

"If I go to bed, you have to leave me. I don't _want_ you to leave me!" Sam cried.

"Hey, hey now," Dean shushed lightly. He put his hands on Sam's cheeks and whipped at the tears with his thumbs. "I never said anything about leaving you."

"But you _have_ to if I go to bed," Sam protested.

"Says who?" Dean demanded.

Sam appeared to think about this for a moment, but came up blank. "I d'know."

"That's because no one did," Dean assured him.

He pulled Sam to his feet and helped his baby brother out of his jeans. He shimmied out of his own while he was at it, then pushed Sam back down on the bed.

He hefted Sam's legs onto the mattress, and climbed in after him.

They shuffled around for a little, and ended up with Dean leaning against the headboard, and Sam leaning against Dean.

"See; not going anywhere," Dean reassured, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

It was quite for a few minutes as Sam's hitching sobs started to slow.

"It's gonna be ok," Dean added.

A few minutes later, Dean could feel his little brother starting to drift off.

"Sam? I told you commercials suck," Dean declared.

A hand fisting tighter in his shirt was the only answer he received.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own supernatural.

(I forgot my disclaimer before, and thought I should add one)


End file.
